1. Field
Embodiments relate to a silane-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially disposed in this order on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode may move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the second electrode may move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g., the holes and electrons) may recombine in the emission layer to generate exitons. When the exitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.